<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beat Goes On by ITSJUSTICE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073001">The Beat Goes On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE'>ITSJUSTICE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beat Goes On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus lay on the floor by the fire as he listened to Cher's music on the record player that Harry had given him. He was waiting for Harry to come by so that he could tell him about his newest relationship. Severus was secretly in love with Harry but if the men Harry had recently been going out with were any indication he had no hope of ever being with the man he loved.</p>
<p>Two loud taps on the door broke Severus' contemplation of the way the fire cracked. Knowing that if it was Harry the man would just let himself in, he stayed where he was. Sure enough the door opened and Harry stepped in and closed the door behind him. Harry took one look at Severus on the floor before deciding to join him. Taking a moment to just enjoy the soft carpet, Harry slid closer to Severus and snuggled up beside him with an arm thrown over the other man's back. The only sounds in the room was their soft breathing, the fire, and the low voice of Cher singing Dark Lady.</p>
<p>"Why are we laying on the floor Severus?"</p>
<p>"Because you're weird and my back hurts Harry." Severus said as he rolled to lay on his back which allowed Harry's arm to pull him closer.</p>
<p>"Severus you never lay on the floor so tell me truthfully what is the matter." Harry said as he managed to pull Severus completely on top of him. The startled squeak Severus let out caused Harry to laugh. He only laughed harder at the indignate glare Severus gave him. Harry had know about Severus' secret crush on him and truth felt the same but he the other man would never tell him unless he did something drastic. </p>
<p> Trying to make the other man jealous hadn't gotten him anywhere and only seemed to make Severus upset so decided to prove his love for the man now straddling him in an attempt to get up. Harry gripped the older man's hips in order to keep him in place. </p>
<p>"Harry what are you doing?" Severus asked trying to stifle a moan at the feeling of Harry's hands on his hips. He actually let out a soft moan once he felt Harry's cock stiffen underneath his bottom. </p>
<p>"I have decided that I can no longer wait for you to make a move." Harry said as he began to slightly thrust up enjoying the feel of Severus sitting on him. "You have been driving me to distraction. I love you so much Severus and you have no idea how often I think about taking you." </p>
<p>"You love me Harry?" Asked Severus softly already knowing the answer as Harry had started projecting his thoughts into him but wanting to hear it again. </p>
<p>"Yes my love. I do love you and I know you love me too." Harry said before leaning up to kiss Severus deeply.</p>
<p>"Then take me Harry and make me yours."Severus said once he was released from Harry's kiss. "Not here  on the floor though."</p>
<p> Harry smiled gently then with a strength his lean frame didn't display stood up with Severus in his arms and walked inside the bedroom using his foot to shut the door behind him. Harry laid the other man on the bed and then waved his hand leaving the two men naked. Severus pulled Harry on top of him so that the other man didn't have time to really look at him. </p>
<p>"Fuck Me Harry." Severus growled when he felt Harry playing with his arse. The growl turned into a shocked moan as Harry started licking and sucking his asshole.</p>
<p> Harry continued to suck and lick Severus' asshole enjoying the moans coming from the other man. Tapping Severus' hip in order to fill his arse with lube Harry managed to slip in two fingers to stretch the tight entrance. </p>
<p> "Enough Harry I want you inside me now." Harry chuckled before slithering up Severus' body and stealing a quick kiss before doing as the other man asked. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>